chaoticafandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza
"Such fragile creatures. Only those chosen by the Almighty Darkness will ever be accepted amongst us!!" Frieza, the former ruler of the Universe, is broken free from Hell, along with several other villains due to the intervention of Rengoku and Aegis. Frieza becomes one of his most powerful Generals as he is responsible for most of the forces within the Blood Knights ranks. Appearance Personality At his core, Frieza relishes death and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment of Planet Vegeta's annihilation. He is noted as being one of the most sadistic characters in the series, and often tries to make his enemies suffer before he kills them. Like most other villains in Dragon Ball Z, Frieza has an ego to match his power. He also has a sardonic wit and explains in "Face Off on Namek" that the three things he refuses to tolerate are cowardice, bad haircuts and military insurrection, and subsequently declares that Vegeta possesses all three of these qualities. He utilizes dark humor at times, such as saying "Long live the King!" shortly after killing King Vegeta, as well as saying "Pop goes the weasel!" after violently murdering Krillin. Frieza is fully aware of his reputation for brutality, and makes no effort to deny it, as evidenced by his introduction to the Namekians. Despite his cold-heartedness and numerous observations by other characters that he cares about no one but himself, Frieza does make several displays of respect towards his father, King Cold. His mention of his parents being able to cause pain to his true form, as well as Piccolo's statement of a stronger power being with Frieza during his arrival to Earth before Future Trunks' appearance, implies that this may be the case in the main series as well. However, this respect is not absolute, as even after King Cold is introduced, Frieza continues to dub himself the most powerful being of his time, despite his own admission that his father was able to cause him pain in his final form. In a narrative sense, Frieza serves as a counter to the simple-natured, peaceful personality of Goku. He tends to react to any given situation quite evenly, and is only really driven over the edge once his full power starts to slip away and Super Saiyan Goku takes the upper hand in the final moments of their battle on Namek. Frieza is quite confident in his abilities, and often takes the opportunity to flaunt them (e.g. not using his limbs in some fights). For all of Frieza's power and arrogance, he is not so overconfident as to totally disregard potential threats to his rule, and sometimes displays what may be considered a paranoid attitude. He destroyed Planet Vegeta simply because of his nagging fear of the legend of the Super Saiyan, as well as the fear of a possible mass Saiyan revolt. Frieza is rather narcissistic and reacts violently to criticism. Believing no force in the universe could challenge his authority since he extinguished Planet Vegeta, he typically underestimate his foes, resulting in his eventual downfall. In Chaotica, the only real change in Frieza's personality is that he has shown complete loyalty towards Rengoku and shows no signs of wishing to betray him. Most likely out f fear rather than loyalty due to having felt the awesome power that Rengoku wields at his disposal. Plot Powers & Abilities Almighty Darkness Abilities Trivia Quotes (To Goku) "It's been quite a while Goku. I look forward to picking up where we left off!" Category:Male Category:Blood Knights Category:Dragon Ball Category:Undead